inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon
Japan Release Date: December 23, 2011 Japanese title: 劇場版 イナズマイレブン GO 究極の絆 グリフォン Romaji: Gekijouban Inazuma Eleven GO Kyuukyoku no Kizuna Gryphon ---- Info The movie aired on December 23th in the theater as well as on TV, though it isn't known when it will be aired. The DVD and Blu-ray will be released on July 4th 2012. Hissatsu Used *'SH White Hurricane' (Debut) *'SH White Breath' (Debut) *'SH Black Ash '(Debut) *'SH Maou no Ono '(Debut) *'SH Sword of Excalibur' (Debut) *'SH Sword of Fire' (Debut) *'SH Joker Rains' (Debut) *'SH Evolution' (Debut) *'SH Zero Magnum' (Debut) *'SH Furinkazan Destroyer' (Debut) *'SH Devil Burst' (Debut) *'SH Justice Wing '(Debut) *'SH Bushin Renzan ' *'SH Harmonics' *'SH Extend Zone' *'SH Death Drop' *'SH Buttobi Jump' *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'SH Koutei Penguin No. 2' *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'OF Noboriryu' (Debut) *'OF Olympus Harmony' (Debut) *'OF Shippuu Dash '(GO debut) *'DF Hunter's Net ' *'DF Biba! Banri no Choujou ' *'DF Deep Mist '(Debut) *'DF The Wall '(GO debut) *'GK God Hand V' (Debut) *'GK Serpent Fang' (Debut) *'GK' Gravity Point (Debut) *'GK' Kill Bridge (Debut) *'GK' Burai Hand (Debut) *'GK Fence of Gaia' Keshin Used *'KH Majin Pegasus' *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' *'KH Sousha Maestro' *'KH Kensei Lancelot' *'KH Sengoku Bushin Musashi' *'KH Seijuu Shining Dragon' (Debut) *'KH Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus' (Debut) *'KH Masaisho Bishop B' (Debut) *'KH Tekki Hei Knight B '(Debut) *'KH Seiei-Hei Pawn B' (Debut) *'KH Bannin no Tou Rook B' (Debut) *'KHF Sei Kishi Arthur' (Debut) *'KHF Matei Gryphon ' Gallery IshidoMakingAspeechGOmovie.PNG|Ishido making a speech about the Fifth Sector, at the debut of the movie IshidoGOmovie-1.PNG|Ishido when finished his speech HakuryuuKeshinGOmovie.PNG|Hakuryuu using his keshin to destroy the place where he is KibayamaWatchingHakuryuuGOmovie.PNG|Kibayama watching him ShuuAtTheTopOfAWaterfallGOmovie.PNG|Shuu at the top of the waterfall ShuuKeshinmovie.PNG|Shuu's keshin seemingly starting to come out (1) ShuuKeshinmovie2.PNG|Shuu's keshin seemingly starting to come out (2), in form of tears and covering the moon FieldGOmovie.PNG|The field where Unlimited Shining and Raimon played HakuryuuRunningGOmovie.PNG|Hakuryuu running, during the match WhiteHurricaneGOmovie-1.PNG|White Hurricane beating Raimon's players ShuuGOmovieImg3.PNG|Shuu playing, during the match GodEdenStadium.PNG|The stadium where Team Zero and Raimon played TeamZeroWhenAppearing.PNG|Team Zero when appearing MaestroBeatenByHakuryuuKeshinGOmovieBQ.PNG|Shindou's Sousha Maestro beaten by Hakuryuu's keshin LancelotBeatenByHakuryuuKeshinGOmovieBQ.PNG|Tsurugi's Kensei Lancelot beaten by Hakuruuu's keshin HakuryuuKeshinHavingAvoidedTenmaKeshinAttackGOmovieBQ.PNG|Hakuryuu's keshin having avoided Tenma's keshin's attack MajinPegasusBeatenByHakuryuuKeshinGOmovieBQ.PNG|Tenma's Majin Pegasus beaten by Hakuryuu's keshin TenmaShindouTsurugiGOmovie.PNG|Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi ready to use their keshins TenmaShindouAndTsurugiUsingTheirKeshinGOmoviepreview.PNG|The violet energy of the keshins HakuryuuKeshinsVsRaimonKeshin.PNG|Hakuryuu's keshin surrounded by Raimon's keshins GOmovie5.PNG|Raimon's keshins against Team Zero's keshins HakuryuuUsingWhiteBreathAgainstRaimonKeshinsGOmovie.PNG|Hakuryuu and his keshin using White Breath against Raimon's keshins MajinPegasusArcVsSeijuuShiningDragon.PNG|Tenma's keshin against Hakuryuu's keshin (1) SeijuuShiningDragonBeatenGOmovie.PNG|Hakuryuu's keshin beaten by Tenma's new keshin, Majin Pegasus Arc MajinPegasusArcReadyToShootGOmovie.PNG|Tenma and his keshin ready to shoot MajinPegasusArcShootingGOmovie.PNG|Majin Pegasus Arc shooting MajinPegasusArcVsSeijuuShiningDragon2.PNG|Tenma's keshin against Hakuryuu's keshin (2) TenmaGOmovie1.PNG|Tenma ready to use Justice Wing ShuuAnHakuryuuKeshinsGomovie-2.PNG|Shuu and Hakuryuu ready to create their Keshin Fusion SeiKishiAsaGOmovie-1.PNG|Shuu and Hakuryuu sliding with thir Keshin Fusion ShuuAndHakuryuuGOmoviepreview.PNG HakuryuuTsurugiGOmovie.PNG|Tsurugi against Hakuryuu TenmaShuuGOmovie.PNG|Shuu against Tenma Trivia *The movie takes place after the match against Kidokawa Seishuu. *Kurama Norihito, Hayami Tsurumasa, Hamano Kaiji, Ichino Nanasuke and Aoyama Shunsuke didn't appear in the trailers of the movie, however in the first 10 minutes, it was shown that they had to stay at Raimon Junior High, to protect Raimon, but Aoyama and Ichino went with the rest of the team to God Eden, but they only stayed on the bench. *Raimon lost 12-0 against Unlimited Shining and 1-0 against Ancient Dark. However, they tied with Team Zero 5-5. *Tenma's original keshin, Majin Pegasus, evolved into Majin Pegasus Arc and fused with Kensei Lancelot and Sousha Maestro to create Matei Gryphon. *It revealed that Endou and a few other Inazuma Japan's members turned into their young form and fought along side the New Raimon to plau against Team Zero. Category:Movies